Greatest Fear
by very-not-inanimate
Summary: Audrey returns to her home when she finds her husband in deep trouble. Rated mature for gore.


_Author's Note: Some parts of the scenario following will most likely not seem realistic. Bear with me, everything will make sense at the end. I promise._

The autumn sun shone cheerfully in the sky as Audrey made her way to the front door. She had been out running an errand for her husband, and was looking forward to get home to him.

When she reached the door, Audrey was slightly confused to find that the door was locked. _Why would Seymour lock the door? she wondered. I remember leaving it unlocked when I left. Why did I leave it unlocked, anyway?_

Audrey lifted the mat and retrieved the spare key. She inserted it into the door and cautiously turned the handle.

"Seymour!" she called out. "I'm home!" Audrey scanned the living room. Usually, she found him on the couch watching television or reading a book, but he was still out of her sight. This is getting too odd…

As Audrey pondered what could have happened, she glanced down at the floor and froze. Blood, the dark red color indicating that it was fresh, lay just under her feet and stretched into a trail.

Audrey's thoughts went haywire. _Whose blood is this? What happened? Is someone hurt? But who else would be in the house? Is it Seymour? Was that why the door was locked? Because someone came in and locked it so that he couldn't escape? This is all my fault. I left it unlocked and now he's in danger!_

Audrey began to follow the path the intruder had created, and a heart-shattering scream pierced the air. Audrey felt a chill crawl up her spine as she realized that it was, in fact, her husband's blood she was following.

_I have to find him. Maybe it's not too late._

As Audrey fearfully followed the stain, she heard a hauntingly familiar laugh. It wasn't deep and menacing, like that of the dreadful Audrey II, but rather high and maniacal, like a hyena's bark. Something in the back of her mind was telling her to turn and run, but she was determined to find Seymour. She couldn't lose him. Not now. Not after all they'd been through.

The trail snaked all the way through the house, and Audrey followed it with dedication. Soon enough, it reached the master bedroom. Audrey was terrified, but she couldn't back out now. She took the handle and, her hand shaking, pulled the door open, automatically wishing she hadn't.

Seymour was laying on the floor, bloodied by cuts. Audrey rushed over to him.

"Seymour!" she gasped. "Stay with me! Please, just hold on!" Maybe I can cover him up somehow. "I'll be right back, Seymour. I'm just gonna get some clothes, and I'm gonna cova' you so ya don't…" Audrey stopped herself from saying bleed out. _Is this how he felt that night? But what if he _does_ die? What if I can't save him?_

Audrey forced these thoughts out of her mind. She had to focus. Audrey started toward the closet, but a dark figure blocked her path. Audrey let out a panicked gasp.

"Where do you think you're going?" snarled a voice. Audrey's eyes widened in recognition, and her heart skipped a beat. It can't be! Audrey shrank down to the floor.

"So ya thought you could get outta my reach." The source of the voice chuckled menacingly. "So ya thought you could get him outta my reach." The man emerged from the shadows and the light illuminated his face. He had as hair black as ink and eyes as brown as leather. He wore a hateful sneer on his face, and his eyes glittered tauntingly.

"You-You died," Audrey squeaked. "Seymour-Seymour watched you die."

"Oh, I know." Orin's voice was horrifyingly gleeful. "I know it all too well. Why do you think I've come?" He brandished a scarlet knife, and Audrey stopped breathing when she realized that it was covered in blood- Seymour's blood.

"He had the opportunity to save me," he explained, his voice full of contempt. "That damn kid was right there. He coulda helped me take off the mask. But no." He stared straight at Audrey. "He let me die, and it was all because of you."

"Please, leave us be! We can't botha' you now!" Audrey found herself begging. He's gone! Why am I still scared of him?

"Oh, I'm not gonna leave just yet," he growled. "You know, I should kill you. It was because of you I died. It was because of you he sat by and let it happen. I want to punish you." He took a step closer. "And I know the best way to do it." He whipped around to look at Seymour, barely alive on the floor. "I can take what you value most." He started toward the dying man, holding out his weapon.

Audrey rushed in front of him. "No! Take me instead!" she cried. "He let you die because of me! You said so ya'self! Let me die in his place!"

Orin smirked. "Ya know, you're dumber than I thought ya were. Beggin' fer me ta kill ya instead makes me more sure that this is the right way to get revenge."

Audrey gulped. He was right. But she couldn't just abandon him. He hadn't left her when she was about to die, and she felt obliged to pay him back. She rushed toward the young man. He had fear in his eyes, but was too weak to say anything. Audrey found herself standing between Orin and Seymour- the man she hated and the man she loved.

But Orin simply snorted and pushed her out of the way. He knelt down, a wicked grin shadowing his face. Audrey felt tears come to her eyes. No! Please! she wanted to yell, but she couldn't find her voice. Orin raised his right hand, grasping the knife, and slashed.

Audrey let out a wail as the knife made contact with his throat. Blood bubbled up from the cut. Audrey looked around in panic. _Can I save him? Is there a way?_

Audrey grasped his hand. "Please don't leave me, Seymour. Please, please, please." He opened his mouth, but no words came. He sputtered and coughed, blood escaping mouth.

"A-Audrey," he gasped. "I-I lo-love yo-ou. I- lo-love yo-ou s-so mu-much. I-I'll wai-wait for you." Audrey held his hand tighter.

"No! Seymour, please! Don't say that!" She began to weep. To her utter dismay, he didn't speak, but simply gave her a loving smile. "Seymour…" The life faded from his eyes. Seymour was dead.

Audrey hurled herself over his body, sobbing. "Seymour!"

"Audrey!" she heard his voice say. Her vision began to fade.

"Seymour! Seymour!" she cried out again. She felt something grab her arm and shake it desperately.

"Seymour!"

"Audrey!" Her eyes shot open and Seymour's face was in front of hers. "What's wrong? You were callin' out in your sleep!"

Audrey reached out to touch his face. "Is that you?"

A look of confusion crossed his face. "Of course it's me."

Audrey inhaled deeply. Relief washed over her. Audrey wrapped her arms around Seymour, tears in her eyes. Seymour seemed a bit puzzled, but he embraced her anyway.

Audrey began to cry into his shoulder.

"Please neva' leave me. Please, please stay with me."

Seymour kissed her head gently. "I'll neva' leave you, Audrey. I'll always be with you."


End file.
